1. Field
The technology of the present application relates to vascular surgery and, more particularly, a methodology for using vascular stents grafts in bypassing or removing portions of vascular anatomy from circulation and/or reconstructing vascular anatomy.
2. Background
The circulatory system comprises many different parts, one of which is the vascular system. Blood vessels can develop various problems, diseases, or other pathology that frequently requires surgical repair.
Two common conditions include vascular blockage, such as, for example, blood clots, and aneurysms. Blockage is generally repaired surgically by, for example, bypass surgery, a balloon catheter, or the like. Surgeons conventionally treat aneurysms by surgically removing the aneurysm. Some aneurysms can be treated using endovascular methodologies including placing a stent graft, but frequently endovascular treatment using a stent graft is not possible because branch vessels become occluded. These and other conventional procedures for correcting vascular pathology are not particularly satisfactory. Thus, it would be desirous to develop apparatuses and methods that allowed for endovascular repair of the vascular system.